Gordon's Own Fun
by naurarwen-fangorn
Summary: (Movie Verse) Gordon decides to have alittle fun with Alan. WARNING SlashIncest fic. Please DO NOT read if you'll be offended.


_A/N Right I have warned you in the summary but if there are still people here that might be offended, please **leave now**. Save yourself the trauma. But if you still insist on reading go ahead but don't bother reviewing because frankly it's pointless. There were plenty of warnings not to read this fic and if you go and moan in a review then it shows that you were curious enough to read it and therefore have no reason to complain!

* * *

_

Alan lay back on the lounger, eyes sliding shut as he drank in the rays of the sun. It was peaceful out here, it seemed that he would finally have his chance to sunbathe in peace.

"Hey Sprout. Watcha doin?' Gordon leaned over the back of the sun bed, his face right over Alan's. Alan let out a soft groan,

'Hoping to get away from you actually, I came out here for a nice, relaxing sunbathe' Gordon grinned as he ruffled up his brother's hair

'Who says you can't do that whilst I swim?' he turned and ran towards the pool and dive bombed in. Alan let out a growl as water splashed all over him and his nice dry clothing.

Gordon came up from out of the water and slammed his hand into the water, a small tidal wave swept over the floor around Alan and the sun bed

'GORDON!!' he screamed, Gordon looked up to his little brother with that well-known 'Gordon Tracy grin' on his face.

'What did I do?' he swam to the edge of the pool and pushed himself up and climbed out slowly, he walked over to Alan and shacked his head, water droplets hitting Alan.

'Gordon, just leave me alone will you' Alan stood up and grabbed his towel from the near by chair whipping off his face before dropping the towel back on the chair. Alan walked to the sun bed and sat down again, Gordon was still grinning like the mad fool his was,

'Hey Alan, watch this' he turned and ran at the pool ready to dive bomb again. Alan looked up just in time to watch as Gordon slipped and fell into the pool with a splash,

'Very funny Gordon, haha!' he closed his eyes once more and lay back. Alan didn't hear Gordon resurface or shout at him for not watching, he quickly opened his eyes to see Gordon floating at the top of the pool.

'Shit!' Alan quickly stood and dived into the pool he came up beside Gordon and turned him over. He dragged his brother to the side of the pool and pulled him out and onto the pool deck 'Come on Gordon, wake up' he shook him a little but nothing happened.

Alan leant forwards and pressed his lips against Gordon's, as soon as his lips touched his brother's he felt arms snake around his neck. Suddenly a tongue pushed its way into Alan's mouth, he was shocked to say the least but still he welcomed it. Alan's tongue met with Gordon's as he felt his dripping form pulled against his older brother's. His kisses moved gently across the side of Gordon's cheek and down to his neck, his gently nipped at Gordon's neck who let out a soft moan. Alan ran his hand through his brother's hair as he kissed and bit gently on his ear. Gordon moaned in the back of his throat as he felt Alan's tongue slide into his ear. The fingers in his hair, continued to caress the locks and his eyes slid shut, his breathing quickened.

'Hey Alan! Gordon!' voices were heard inside the house. Alan broke away from Gordon and quickly stood and grabbed Gordon's hand and pulled him up too. Scott and Virgil came bounding out of the house

'Hey what happened to you two?' Scott messed up Alan's hair more then it already was, Virgil sniggered

'Gordon fell in the pool…again.' Alan punched Virgil in the shoulder

'What was that for kidda?' Gordon quickly put an arm over Alan's shoulder, which supported him

'Alan's going to take me back to my room, make sure I'm okay' Alan helped Gordon who had suddenly formed a fake limp back into the house.

They got almost to the stairs that led up to the bedrooms when Gordon pushed Alan against the wall and began kissing his neck softly but quickly. His hands trailed over Alan's wet clothing as they moved to the buttons of his shirt and tried to undo them. Once they were all undone he pushed the shirt back off of Alan's shoulders and let it fall down his arms to the ground.

Alan pushed Gordon off him and took his hand in his and started up the steps, Gordon pushed against him trying to get his lips to Alan's but was denied. They finally made it to Gordon's room pushing the door closed behind them and locking it. Gordon took Alan in his arms and kissed his lips, the kiss becoming passionate within moments. He started to move backwards, holding Alan close to him still. Gordon broke the kiss but Alan wanted more,

'Very eager aren't we Alan?' he smirked at his brothers comment as they entered the bathroom.

Gordon turned the shower and pulled Alan inside with him, he instantly had Alan up against the wall once more as he ran kisses down his little brother's shoulder's and chest making his way down lower and lower. He ran his fingers along the rim of Alan's swimming trunks tugging on them gently before slipping them down his brother's legs and leaving them on the ground. He ran his hands down his own sides and pulled off his own revealing his hard member. He stood up straight again and pushed his body against Alan's letting the water run over both of them, he trailed his hands down Alan's sides to his hips then back up again and around his back. Alan let out the softest moan as he let his lips connect with Gordon's neck; he ran his tongue over Gordon's soft, wet flesh.

Gordon's hands slid down Alan's waist, a moan escaping his lips. He ground their hips together, eliciting a moan form Alan. Alan arched into the feeling, Gordon's hands taking control as they slid between his legs, groping at his hardening cock, making his head fall to Gordon shoulder, water running down the both of them. Alan nipped at the skin on Gordon's shoulder as Gordon used his free hand held Alan's waist whilst the other slid up and down Alan's cock, bringing him to hardness. As Alan rose to the occasion brilliantly, Gordon's tongue ran traces down Alan's chest teasing a nipple with his teeth, the pace of his hand quickened, brining short gasps from Alan's open mouth. His mouth moved to the other nipple, teasing at that. His free hand kneaded the soft flesh of Alan's thigh as he lowered his head further, to his brother's groin.

Smiling up at his brother for a minute, Gordon took Alan's cock in his mouth, fingers sliding to Alan's. Alan's fingers slid against the tiled wall, struggling to find something to hold onto as Gordon's mouth moved up and down his erection. Gordon's fingers slid across his thighs as his talented tongue ran up and down. Alan shivered slightly and moaned as Gordon's tongue found the sensitive spot at the base of his cock. Without warning he felt one of Gordon's fingers slid against his entrance and his eyes widened as it slid inside. Alan's breathing quickened as he felt himself reaching his highest point. He moaned as he came into Gordon's mouth with pure relief, Gordon happy swallowed Alan's juices. He slowly moved back up his little brother's body, his tongue running up his chest to his lips. Gordon's tongue was instantly in Alan's mouth rubbing against Alan's tongue. Alan gripped his arms around Gordon's neck as they kissed.

'I love you Alan' Gordon practically melted in his brother's arms

'I love you too Gordy'


End file.
